Biological Parents
by ReyMey
Summary: Kazuto is now 18 years old, but the truth about his actual parents is still unknown to him. He thinks of Midori as his biological mother and Suguha his sibling. But every truth comes to light when it's time. Sooner or later Kazuto will have to face his sad fate. How will he react? Will Asuna be of any help? Will his emotional state break down? Read the story and find out yourself !
1. Truth must be told

**Hhehey, thanks for giving me a chance by reading this story. Keep in mind that this whole event takes place after Sao. The most important thing is: Kirigaya Kazuto doesn't know anything about his "biological" parents. This isn't completely off canon since I heard about this in an interview from the author. This will cause a lot of drama and tragedy, but I will focus this story on romance. Well I don't wanna waste your time any longer soo...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owner Reki Kawahara-sensei and A-1 Pictures. (I suppose)**

* * *

The sun sent his light through the cracks of the curtain, brightening the room of a boy who only had his raven hair sticking out of the bedcover. As the shunshine hit his face, he gradually opened his eyes after rubbing the sleepiness away. He put the blanket beside and sat up, blinking and gazing drowsy around his room. With a slight twist he swang his feet over the edge of the bed and looked drowsily through the room.

Right next to him was his most precious place for him. His PC case was on the ground, toned stylishly in black and the buttons emitting a nice blue light. By the side of the case was where his grey table was. On top of the desk were his keyboard, mouse and the main monitor with two side monitors. Still in arm's reach, the Nerve Gear was weakly shimmering illustriously due the bright sunlight, the memories of his in-game time resurfaced in his mind.

When his drowsiness vanished completely he stood up and walked to his white wardrobe. Picking his usual grey, comfortable pullover and his loose grey trousers, he got changed and walked downstairs. Suguha, his little sister who attended Kendo since he could remember, served already everyone's breakfast. Everyone was defined as he himself, Suguha, his little sister, and Midori, his mother. His father Minetaka was on a very long a business trip which would last another five months before he could see his dad again. He was a really kind of a person and joked around often like his mother, they just fitted each other.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Kazuto." Midori responded in unison with her daughter. He sat down beside his mom and waited for Suguha to give him his plate.

"Itadakimasu !" They wished and started eating, in Kazuto's case inhaling the food. After finishing his bacon with eggs he went into the the living room and watched Tv

"Don't you have a date with Asuna ?" Suguha asked as she watched Kazuto sitting on the couch and checking his cellphone every minute.

"Not really, I asked her an hour ago but she didn't answer yet." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Well, you shouldn't care too much for other relationships if you yourself don't have one yourself." He threw back.

"What do you mean by that ?" Suguha narrowed her eyes.

"I am talking about the gentleman Nagata-kun." He teased causing Suguha to blush embarrassed.

"W-What are you talking about, Onii-chan ? We don't have something like that going on between us. He is just a mere friend !" She shook her hands in front of her, wanting to give his brother the impression of interpreting the whole thing wrong.

"You sure ?" Kazuto lifted an eyebrow, smirking cause of the funny reaction of his sister.

"Abso-" A vibration of his phone in his pocket interrupted Suguha mid-sentence. He took it out and looked at the screen. A box under the number showed a picture of Asuna with a lovely strawhat and a beautiful smile. Blissfully happy he answered the call.

"Yo Asuna !"

"Hey, Kirito-kun" the lovely voice reached him.

"Would you like to go on a date ?"

"I'd love to ! You have any plans what we could do then ?"

"I don't know, you have any ideas ?"

"Let"s have a picnic ! I will bring the food and the blanket !" She exclaimed lovely.

"That's unfair ! Then at least don't bring any money with you !" Kazuto hated it, when she paid for herself on dates and the more so when she paid for him.

"If you insist like that" Although Kazuto couldn't see her, he could just imagine her pouting too well.

"Then let's meet at the park in an hour, ok ?"

"Sure ! Love you..."

"Love you, too.. bye" Kazuto ended the call and let himself fall onto his bed. Not until then, he realised that he was pacing around the house and doing the most random things in the word while talking to her, ending up in his room. The notion of spending time together with his beloved one spread a huge, joyous and happy grin on his face.

He spent the next thirty minutes in the internet, checking the most relevant VMMORPG news and talking with Yui he which could do since last week. 5 months after Sword Art Online and about 4 months after Gun Gale Online he had managed to program a system for his PC which allowed Yui to appear on his screen whenever she wanted, if the computer was booted up of course. After some talking he said good bye to his daughter before shutting down his PC. He quickly changed into better looking clothes (which were black or at the very least grey ofc) and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going ?" Midori asked as she saw him on the last step of the stairs, sitting on the couch and watching some television.

"On a date. I won't be back for dinner, so don't wait." He replied.

"Okey, have fun my dear. But don't forget to bring her over soon. I have things I wanna talk about with her."

"Maybe next week. Good bye !" He said with a curious face, as he wanted to know what they would talk about. Then he took his purse, keys and phone before leaving.

He opened the door and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the breeze of spring. The weather was perfect for a picnic, blooming blossoms filling the air with their scent and pollen, the sun heating the stone ground beneath his feet, and the wonderful atmosphere overall. He walked the usual way to Asuna's houshold to the midpoint and turned left instead of walking straight at a certain junction.

Passing the small stone entrance of the park, he looked around the park to find a certain person. The park was provided with swings, benches, a slide and ping-pong table. In short, it was for kids, however Asuna and Kazuto loved to meet here since it was the middle of their houses and it was somehow reassuring to be here. Since a new park opened up near this one, almost everyone went rather there than here, leaving this place almost unvisited.

When he didn't find Asuna among the few persons, he sat down on a bench and put his head back, looking at the ocean blue sky, almost fully devoid of clothes. He stared another few minutes into the fascinating scene before him when he felt two arms hugging his neck from behind.

"Did you wait long ?" She whispered lovely in his ear.

"Ye-No, no actually not." He went for the no-road, like Asuna would tell him everytime she was too late and he answered with "yes" to her question. She grinned slightly and put the basket down beside him.

"Should we get going ?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, lemme take this." He grabbed the basket swiftly before Asuna's hand could reach it.

"Thanks" Asuna pouted sweetly.

Kazuto stood up and adjusted his shirt with his free hand before taking Asuna's hand. They walked to their favourite picnic place they had been two times before. Though they couldn't spend as much time as they wanted to, they were glad to have each other at the moment.

Arriving at their destination Asuna looked amazed and astonished around the place. Beautiful flowers and tall grass surrounded "their" hidden picnic place. Putting down the blanket and content of the basket Kazuto sat down while Asuna smelled at each kind of flower, what she had done in their previous picnics here too. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while inhaling the scent of the rose in her other hand. Kazuto didn't left this scene unnoticed and smiled at her girlfriend heartily.

"What is it, do I have something on my face ?" She asked with a hand on her cheek.

"So adorable.." Kazuto mumbled to himself but loud enough for her to hear it and get her to blush. She sat down next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. Kazuto pecked her head and stroked her hair.

"You know, Yui is missing you since you can't talk to her in real life like me or can't log in very often." He said causing her to move her head away from his shoulder to meet his gaze.

"I know and I am very sorry about that." She said with a slight hint of sadness.

"So I thought about something." He smiled thriumphantly and surprising Asuna.

"Could I get your cellphone for a moment ?" Asuna opened her brown leather purse and searched for her phone, before handing it over to him. He took out his phone too and put it next to hers.

"Turn around." Kazuto said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Just do it. It will be worth it." Asuna gazed at him for a moment before giving in and facing off. She could hear him using her phone since the phone gave a nice melody when he unlocked it, the code of course known to him.

After a few minutes of patient waiting Kazuto gave her phone back and beckoned him to talk. Asuna neared the phone to her ear and listened carefully.

"Hello ?"

"Hello, Mama" A lovely voice reached her ears. Asuna's jaw opened and closed as if she couldn't the right words. She would recognize this voice from everywhere. It was his cute little daughter Yui.

"Y-Yui ?!"

"Yes, I am Yui, Mama!" Yui assured her.

"But how ?" She asked in a wavering voice as she glimpsed over to Kazuto who was presently smiling at their conversation.

"Papa worked really hard these past few days to allow me meeting you in real life, although I can't see you, I can hear you at least." She explained.

"I am still working on voice calls" Kazuto threw in, which was responded by a chuckle from the two girls.

"So how are you ?" Asuna asked.

"I am really fine, though a bit sad you couldn't log in lately, but now I got to hear you so everything is fine."

"Wanna have a mother-daughter evening tomorrow ?" Asuna asked, grinning.

"Of course !" Yui cheered loudly.

"I am currently on a date with Papa so I will talk to you later, ok Yui-chan ?" Asuna wanted to continue their picnic, as nobody could stop her from talking to Yui for too long, when she was in her flow.

"Have fun !" Yui said before the call ended. Asuna turned over to Kazuto and gave him a crushing hug from the side to his neck. He responded with one arm laying around her back and brushing her hair.

"Thank you a lot! That's just wonderful." She pecked his cheek and tightened the already suffocating hug.

"Don't mention it." He said as his stomach grumbled all of the sudden. Asuna giggled before slapping her hands together and calling out "Itadikamasu". She gave one of five sandwiches to his boyfriend.

Kazuto's mouth watered as soon as he saw the divine sandwiches which were made by Asuna. He loved them even more in real life than in Sword Art Online. Sometimes he even had dreams about sandwiches, which he thought were even too crazy for him.

He unwrapped the packing of the sandwich and took a big bite. The aroma bursted out in his mouth cavity and the portion slid down his tongue. 'I can't handle it, it's too delicious' he thought as he displayed a satisfied expression.

"You would be a great wife." Kazuto let the words slip between his lips without thinking. Asuna blushed at his sudden praise and tried to cover her reddened cheeks with her hands. Later he noticed what he told her, followed by an awkward but in some ways romantic silence.

"Jeez, Kirito-kun! You should think before you talk."

"Hehe you're right, I am sorry." He smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"But you know, I still mean it!" Asuna's cheeks darkened at least 10 shades of red, which Kirito of course noticed. The cuteness of his girlfriend overwhelmed him and he couldn't restrain himself from hugging her tightly any longer. He gently wrapped his arms around her body and pecked her forehead.

"Let's just continue our picnic" He whispered as he loosened his embrace. It took some time but Asuna's cheeks assumed normal colour after several minutes. After they finished the sandwiches, they cleared the mess they had done and took the same route they walked when coming here, hand in hand.

Kazuto's heart ached as he had to let go of Asuna's hand and say good bye in front of her huge luxury mansion. Presently, it was almost midnight. They had decided to go to the cinema. On the way back they discussed the romance film they had been watching. The lamps on both sides of the streets lightned up the dimness and threw large shadows on the ground.

Asuna hugged him and leaned forward for their last kiss that day. The response was a gentle hug from his side. They closed their eyes and let themselves melt into the literally breathtaking kiss. They parted, panting lightly for fresh air and stared at each other in the eyes.

"Guess, I have to let go of my sweetheart now." He said with a slight sadness in his voice as he tucked a strand of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear.

"Good bye, hun!" She kissed his cheek briefly.

"Hun? I didn't know you were into nicknames." A teasing grin appeared on his face. He added quickly "I like it!" receiving a faint blush.

"Good bye"

As soon as he arrived at home he walked quietly upstairs to his room, carefull not to wake up his family. Since he didn't felt the slightest hint of tiredness, he booted up his computer and surfed the internet. After ten minutes of boring search for an interesting topic on a blog, but still not tired enough to go and sleep, he clicked on a link which was posted on a blog, and was redirected to the National Registry site.

As everyone else would do in this boring situation, he typed his name in the search bar. Then he found his own profile with information about him like name, birthdate and family. Adress and phone number were naturally not given due the privacy rights.

Everything was alright with his profile so he searched for Suguha's and Midori's. Something odd was written there. Next to his name was a small coloured number. He moved the mouse over the small number to show a headline. _Updated 2008 ? '_ That must have been as I was new born' He thought.

Since boredom still prevailed in his mind and the sleepiness was almost non-existant, he typed in the name Kirigaya to may be able to find relatives he didn't heard before.

There was an entry which attracted him the most. It was erased, from this website but the curiousity led him to search for them. He tipped Kirigaya into the Google search bar and pressed enter. The first suggestions were really strange. 'News reports?' He curiously clicked the on the blue text to read learn more about that.

 _[12th December, 2008_

 _11:56 pm Japanese time, an accident occured on the bridge Kuroshima-Kaikyo Bridge. An american trucker nicked off while driving, causing his truck to get on the wrong side of the street. Unfortunately, another car of the family Kirigaya, was at the wrong time at the wrong place, so the truck crashed into them. The ambulance and police arrived at the place of the accident too late to save the two persons in the car. The trucker fleed but it is assured that he will be tracked down. The damage done is estimated to be around two million yen (around 15000 dollar). It came to light that the victims were a married couple with a new born baby, luckily absent._

 _-News Royal]_

Wasn't he new born around this time ? He shook his head to get the idea out of his head. He found a link attached to the article, it was told to show the family in the National Registry. He gradually moved the mouse to the link, afraid of the upcoming.

 _Mother: Deceased_

 _Father: Deceased_

 _Child: Kirigaya ... Kazuto_

He felt a black hole appearing in his heart and swallowing his very existence.

Blank.

Tears hit the keyboard and splashed over the desk. Kirito froze in place, the only thing seeming to work in his body being the tear ducts that shed more and more tears like a waterfall. The time seemed to stop, but before he could react, morning sunrays pierced through the curtains.

"Kazuto ..." A wavering woman's voice entered his ear.

"Why..." He rasped lowly. "Why"

* * *

 **DAT CLIFFHANGER THOU !**

 **No, sorry for that ending, it has his reasons. Mainly that you keep reading this story ^^**

 **Since you can't copy links from here I would suggest you to search for "Kirito young/child" in Google pictures. There should be a photo of the small Kirito-chan sitting in front of the computer with totally blank eyes. I was told that this scene was after the he found out about his parents so you can imagine it like that ;) Also this is were the idea comes from.**

 **I will continue the story if I get... decent attention with this story?!(including reviews, favs and follows) I really spent much time and effort into this so I want to be assured that you guys actually read the story.**

 **Next Upload within a week.**

 **Title: Obscured Sun**


	2. Obscured Sun

**A/N: You watched the Lost Song Trailer, didn't you ?! Well you should have at least. It's SUGOII. Btw pick a nice mild-sad SAO song for this chapter if you read with background music ;).**

 **With that you all know what is going to happen in this chapter ... at least I know it Mwahaha. Enjoy !**

* * *

"Why.." he rasped lowly. "Why "

His murmuring reached barely the ears of the person at the door frame. Slowly, the world seemed to assume colour again, if not necessarily much. At least he could move his blank eyes now and was able to breathe on a normal pace again. This feeling of betrayal and having lived his life in a huge lie, crumbled a part of his heart. Tentatively, he turned his swivel chair to the side and glanced back over his shoulder to the person standing there.

The middle-aged woman was shocked as she saw the expression of the boy. She didn't know what happened, nor why he was like that, but when even Kazuto was ready to show this much of emotions outward, then something really bad must have happened to him.

Even if his tearducts should have been completely dry by now, the wall broke rather easily and he started weeping bitter tears yet again, which followed the dried tear traces from the bottom of his eyes down to his jaw, some tears dripping to the ground and some flowing down his neck.

"What happened Kazuto ?" Midori asked as she drew closer to Kazuto. She stopped a few steps away from him as he sobbed more painful.

"I will call your sister, we will help you Kazuto, my dear ! Just tell us what happened." She said smiling wryly with a significant amount of worry written on her face.

As Midori lightly stroked his raven hair, he began to entirely break down. He couldn't surpress the sadness any more, any longer. A loud painful cry with all the force he could muster in his lungs followed the action of hers. It was probably loud enough to be heard at the whole neighborhood. He curled up on his chair and sobbed into his kness.

Midori couldn't do anything, could she ? When she reached out to comfort him with actions, he just started to cry louder, and words didn't have an effect on him since he ignored every single one of them. She felt helpless. Didn't she promise herself that she would rear him like a real mother and never let him feel that sad ? She did, namely in front of the tombstones of her sister and the husband of her sister.

The memories resurfaced and she remembered the sadness she felt back then. She sure cried but not in the very least like she would actuall have done. She had a family to take care of, and it wouldn't do good for her child, with which she was pregnant at this time. She refrained herself from crying and lived on as if nothing happened after the first couple of days. A week after the incident, she adopted the small baby with the age of around one who was left completely alone, without a family.

Without parents who would take care of him, stay by his side when he was crying, play with him, praise him or at least be with him. The fate decided for him to be a loner, which Midori couldn't accept.

The little boy hadn't smiled once the very first few months since she adopted him. He would wake up at nights and start crying as if he had a horrible nightmare, and he always had this tense expression on his face. In spite of that, his very words has been "Mommy" while pointing at Midori's nose with his short short chubby fingers, which made her blissfull and happy.

But presently the grown up boy lay on the ground with something terrible happened to him, and she couldn't even do anything. Finally, his cries seemed to cease and his sobs got weaker. As if on clue, yet another person entered the room with wide eyes.

"Oni-chan ?!" She exclaimed and covered her mouth in irritation to see her admired brother in this kind of state. He was always strong, friendly and smiling a lot, doesn't matter what happened, and now he was crying like this, her brain had to process this side of her brother first. Kazuto sobbed loudly at her words and wiped the tears off with his sleeve. He took a bag, put in some clothings and all of his savings, and walked out of his room in silence, his head turned down and his dark bangs threw an even darker shadow on his face.

"I am not your Oni-chan !" He murmured barely loud enough for her to hear, as he passed her stiffened and shocked body.

Outside, the icecold morning breeze caused him to shiver and puff visible oxygen clouds in to the air. In the hurry he didn't take any warmer clothes with him. The bag on his back slid down one of his shoulders, but he didn't care in the slightest way. He walked there, where his feet led him, without a certain destination. His mind filled with sadness and anger. Sadness, not to have a real family, and anger, because of having lived his whole life being lied on.

In the morning cold, the streets were empty of cars, and the grasses of the gardens of various houses wet with dew. A little bit of fog was in the air, blocking the direct sunshine and enveloping this whole part of the city. He just walked and walked on, for around thirty minutes, before leaving the footprints and accessing a carpet of grass. It was another park, an unfamiliar one to him. Since his body couldn't handle the new information fully yet, he sat down and tried to relax. He wanted to relax, but actually, the frightening truth terrified him and saddened him even more, the more he thought about it.

After sitting there for a while, the fog cleared and revealed the sun. It was approximately the apex of the sun's motion, warming up his frozen cheeks and nose, visitors came all around and broke the silence from before. The park filled in a matter of minutes. Since he sat alone on a bench while all the others seemed occupied, a small family asked him, if they may sit on the bench too. After Kazuto affirmed as normal as he could in his state, they sat down on the other side of the bench. A family of four. A smiling father, a caring mother and a blonde joyous big brother of a small shy girl.

He gritted his teeth as he watched them in the corner of his eyes. They emitted a very longing and nostalgic aura.

"Dad, can we buy ice cream later ?" The boy asked jumping around the bench hyperactively, coming to a halt at the end of the question in front of his father.

"Sure !" The father smiled happily and patted his son. The smaller one let out a loud awe with glittering eyes.

Kazuto couldn't watch them any longer. A feeling of jealousy gnawed at him. He stood up and grabbed the bag at his side, hanging it over one shoulder he walked on, not knowing where. At the end, he found himself near the downtown. He was near to Agil's, so he decided to visit him, in order to distract himself from the problems. Agil was good talker and had much experience with a good portion of humoursomeness, and it was always interesting to talk with him, doesn't matter about which topic.

He opened the wooden door, followed by a little chime, indicating that a new customer had entered the bar. It was empty since it was around noon, and the people went here for a drink usually in the evenings or nights. After several seconds of standing at the door, the familiar, tall and muscular man appeared from the back door at his counter and looked at him with surprise.

"Welcome, Kazuto! Didn't expect you to be here on a school day this early." He greeted and beckoned him to sit down in front of his corner. Kazuto had totally forgotten about school, it's not that he would have attended lessons today even if he didn't forget. 'Anyways..' He took the seat at the counter and watched Agil drying glasses.

"So what leeds you here ?" He asked as he saw Kazuto's thoughtful expression.

"Nothing, just wanted to see my favourite place." Kazuto joked scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. At least he tried to. He didn't want to involve others in his problem so he would have to put up a facade.

"Your usual ?" Agil asked, referring to Soda he always drank when he was here.

"I would rather have a beer." Kazuto responded. Agil was surprised, sure, Kazuto was an adult by now with the age of 18 but he never drank alcoholic stuff. 'Something must have happened' he thought. He turned around to the shelves with various types of drinks in it, and picked the beer. Filling in a glass, he put it down on the counter in front of the boy who didn't seem to be present with his mind. He didn't make a move for a few seconds before Agil tapped his shoulder.

"O-oh sorry !" He apologized for his daydreaming.

"Cmon man, you can tell me ! What happened?" Agil spoke emphatically.

"N-Nothing.." Kazuto was a bad liar, everyone would be able to tell that he was lying. Agil glared at him, but he just tried to dodge the gaze.

"You want me to ask your mom ?" Agil joked half-serious. Kazuto expression darkened instantly as he looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

"Good joke.." Kazuto said in a really wavering voice which Agil never heard from him before. Downing his beer, he wiped the foam off the corners of his mouth and stood up tentatively while grabbing his bag. He walked towards the door as he turned around with a cheesy and desperate smile and waving his hand, leaving a dumbfounded man behind.

'What did I do wrong ?' Agil thought but brushed it off almost instantly. 'I think he just needs a little bit of time for himself.'

* * *

The weak sunlight hit her face through the curtains and lit up her inner eyelids. Slowly, she was dragged out of her peaceful sleep. She slept amicably, in her dreams she hanging out with her boyfriend in their warm log house. Birds chirped loudly and shrill in the garden, which could be seen from her window. Gradually, she sat up, and yawned loudly while stretching to get rid of the stiffeness. The clock next to her bed showed 12am.

A smile formed on her lips as she remembered what she did last yesterday. She let her eyes wander through the big room, which always let her feel so small and lonely. Standing up, she went to her desk to pick up her phone, and sat on her chair. She opened the contacts and searched for Yui's name. Normally, Kazuto would wake up late, so she didn't call him in the mornings. After pressing "call" she heard the chime ringing very briefly before a lovely voice picked up the line.

"Good morning, Mama!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good morning, Yui-chan." Asuna responded with an even more happy and loving voice, if that was even possible. "How are you doing ?"

"I am doing fine ! And also I am very excited about today evening."

"Ah right, I promised, didn't I ?! How are the kids doing ?" asked Asuna. Yui played almost every single day with the NPCs in the City of Beginnings in the New Aincraid.

"I was just about to play with the kids. I have to go now, sorry Mama." She told her with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's ok, I just wanted to hear your voice anyways." She told her. "Have fun, my dear and be safe!". Receiving a short affirmating "hmm", they said their farewells and ended the call. At this moment, someone knocked at the door.

"Asuna, are you awake ?" She recognized the voice of her father. After a few moments he added. "Can I come in ?"

Asuna, of course, opened the door and sat down on her chair. Shouzou was still in his blue sleepwear with a chequer pattern on it. He took the edge of her bed as a seat and adjusted his glasses. Smiling heartily at his daughter, he took her hand placed it between his palms. Asuna looked at her father half-curious and half-surprised.

"Asuna..." He started, changing his look to as serious as he could, and talked in the sternest voice he could muster. "I just got a call from the Kirigaya's while you were asleep."

A small amount of fear formed in her mind, seeing her father like that. He always joked around and was even-tempered in almost every situation. She couldn't remember the last time her father looked like that.

"Promise me you won't panic or something like that." Now the fear almost escelated in her head. Her hands started to tremble slightly, and she already thought about various possibilities what could have happened.

"Okey."

"Kazuto,... is missing." She was sure that she heard something shatter. She didn't know if it was her mind or something outward. Actually, she didn't care. She froze right there and just stared in abstraction.

"W-what do you mean...by missing ?" She murmured, one part of her left in disbelief, and the other one in shock.

"He went off the house 5am this morning and didn't come back yet, his mother told me while crying. Something really bad must have happened to him. She begged us to report her when we get to see him. I know how precious he is to you, and even I already acknowledge him as your boyfriend, but you mustn't let this get you down, k?" He tried to convince his daughter as he tugged her hair back which was obscuring her eyes.

Asuna felt more and more depressed at each word. Anxiety gnawed at her mind and all the bliss, she had collected from the date and talk with Yui, just crumbled away.

"Dad, I wanna go and get some fresh air now." She got on her limp feet and opened the door, beckoning him to leave her room. He understood and did as she told him. Changing in a plain yellow T-shirt and a short skirt, she left home with a toast between her teeth, replacing her breakfast, and began searching for the missing boy.

* * *

Suguha and her mother sat on the couch in the living room, texting their friends whether they saw Kazuto since this morning. A flurried feeling, due the last words of Kazuto, bothered her. She couldn't hear him clearly, but she understood one thing. Kazuto doubted her.

" -guha, Suguha !" Her mother dragged her out of the trains of thought.

"Did you find out something ?" She asked.

"No.." Suguha responded, disappointed.

"Well, I just informed Asuna's parents."

"What happened ?" Suguha asked a last time. Midori flinched briefly before shaking her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno" lied Midori. Actually she came to know why he acted like that, after he left the house. She saw it on his monitor's screen: The news reports and the National Registry. But she didn't want to have Suguha knowing about this. She admired her brother and always looked up at him, so when she found out, it would break her heart.

"We can't contact the police, since he must have been away for an entire day to do so." Suguha said as she considered ways and means how to find her brother.

'It's a pity, we can't do much." Midori sighed.

'Beside waiting for him' she added in her mind.

* * *

On shaky legs and unsteady steps, Kazuto wandered around the downtown. The new beginning sunset caused dimness, so the lamps on each side of the street lit up. He walked away from the downtown to a place, he didn't know himself. The urge to rest due the alcohol and lack of sleep, compelled him to sit down on a bench which he found at the start of a hike path. With heavy eyelids he gazed around.

The downtown must have been really far away from his location. He didn't even notice that he covered this much of a distance. Near to him where the hiking path led to, was a forest giving off a spooky atmosphere in the dark. Fortunately, he wasn't afraid of the dark, so it didn't bother him all too much. As he watched the small forest in front of him, his eyes grew heavier and finally shut after a while, letting the sleep take over his mind.

Chirping birds, buzzing insects and the warming sun woke him up. 'Shoot, I fell asleep here!' He scolded himself and swiftly jumped up from the bench. If everything went okay, he would be in a hostel right now, as he planned while he was slendering around the whole day. The cold of the night still attached on his clothes and skin, provoked a tickling in his nose and ended up in a sneeze. Sneezing several more times morbidly afterwards, he threw himself back on the bench.

'That's all I needed, a cold, perfect!' thought Kazuto. 'I think I should go to the downtown and get some things together.' Well, it would have been great if he knew the way back. Kazuto facepalmed himself for his stupidity and tried to remember which way he had taken to come here. 'Stupid alcohol, I knew I shouldn't have drank that much!" He raged in his mind as he realized that he had almost no memories of the way from Agil's to here. Knowing fully that the alcohol was actually less to blame, since the main reason should have been "sunk in thoughts".

Shifting his mind to the present, he decided to walk the main path, leading away from the forest, and then branched off at the third junction. He was still on grassy ground, and the familiar concrete ground was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, this city had next to no hills or something like that, so he couldn't just position himself at a higher located place and realign.

Before he noticed, he found himself in a more heavily vagitated area. Small trees surrounded him and plants grew all over the place. Panic formed in the back of his mind and he took up a quicker pace. His phone ? He let it at Midori's house half on purpose and half due the circumstances and rushing. When he tried to leave the forest on the way back he just got deeper into it. Then he realized the undeniable truth.

'I am totally lost! '

* * *

 **I know it's rude to ask for reviews, follows or favourites (support in general), but I still beg you to help me out (more like motivate me). Hopefully, you understand how much effort and time it takes me to get these chapters done, while having exams on the other side. (I don't know how much, but I guess it's around 10 hours per chapter including the beta-reading and storyforming)**

 **So enough begged for now. Just wanted to tell you, that I thoroughly will drop the story when it gives me the impression of not being read. Don't get me wrong, but I think it's how all authors feel.**

 **Next chapter within a week (writing pace depends on motivation)**

 **Title: Void**

 **Teaser:**

 _ **'Wishing for him to be at her side and hold her hand. Wishing for that void in her heart to be filled. Losing him, is losing herself. They have become one back in Aincraid and they have promised each other to stay together until death would seperate them, no, they would find each other even after that and become one again.**_

 ** _So why? Why did he have to leave her like that?'_ The wall in her inner tearducts broke and opened up an exit for her bitter tears, that she held back these past hours. 'Please.., don't leave me and come back to me, my _everything_.'**


	3. Void

**A/N: Thank you guys! I really appreciate these kind reviews. And for those who ask me if I have a specific chapter upload plan, no I don't have one, but it seems like a good idea to start one. I thought about weekly updating on a certain day. The problem, I don't know which day so I wanted to ask you guys which one you would suggest to upload new chapters. Here your reviews:**

 **PhantomBullet95: My first review on this story, I will never forget you ^^ Thx !**

 **Xumboo: Excellent ?! Wow thank you ! (yea follow pleaaaase xD)**

 **firinchan: Aye, aye sir !**

 **XD MiiStorixia04: You could say that cliffhangers are my trademark ;)**

 **InvisableTarget: Yeah it does count ! Thanks (I don't think it's lame :D)**

 **OTAgaming: Ohhhh stahp, you are making me blush ! Jokes aside, very very thank you ! Great to hear something that motivating**

 **And thanks to all of the followers ! Well, let's get started already !**

* * *

It has been a almost a day by now since he learned the truth, since he cried the most desperate tears in his life, since he last smiled, and since he saw Asuna for the last time. But he wouldn't be able to face her. He wouldn't be able to look into those eyes which fascinated him since the first time he saw them. Self-accusation pestered the back of his mind, and doubts buzzed around in his head.

Shifting his mind to the present, he wormed his way with much effort through the densely wooded forest. Foolishly, he got lost on a track, and when he tried to get back onto the right path, he just got himself deeper into the unknown territory. Kazuto walked in a quicker pace through the dimness.

Actually, he thought of it to be quite... relaxing on it's own way. It had helped him to settle his thoughts a little bit. He was still very sad about his misfortune, but got to accept the truth. Don't get him wrong, he was still angered about the fact that Midori kept it a secret all this time. But the truth was undeniable, so he had to accept it sooner or later. He didn't know if Suguha knew any of this, but that wasn't important thing right now, was it ? He still had to get out of this godforsaken forest.

The clittering echoed and repeated itself in the silence. Soon it became so dark that he wasn't able to identify a tree in front of his eyes and crashed against it. Rubbing the hurting point on his head, he decided to take a break for now and wait until the morning. Leaning on the tree with his back, he shut his heavy eyelids and let the sleep fall upon him.

* * *

"Asuna~?!" Lizbeth dragged Asuna out of her daydreaming. She shrugged briefly and let her gaze wander around the place.

"O-oh, Sorry!" She apologized.

They were currently playing their favourite game Alfheim Online. After Asuna told her friends about the present situation, they unhestitangly planned to meet in the house of Asuna and Kirito, and exchange ideas for the current situation. 'Agil seems to have important information' she couldn't help but notice.

"Wait a second, I am bringing the tea." She filled the small china cups with Honey Mint Tea, which Kirito always loved to drink when they were alone. The thought alone curled the corners of her lips down for a moment before she shook her head to get rid of that thought. She put up a smile when entering the living room again with a tray and cups on it.

One cup for the red haired Klein with the yellow bandana and red freetime clothing.

One for the tallest and eldest man among their group, Agil, with his standard green-brown uniform.

One for the pink haired blacksmith who was dressed fittingly to her hair colour, Lizbeth.

One for the blonde Slyphe with green clothing, Suguha who had yet to come.

One for the blue haired Cait Sith with the cat tail, Sinon.

And the last one for herself, the Undine Berserk Healer with blue hair and appropiate white clothing.

"Thanks Asuna" the group said in almost exact unison and started taking sips while talking about the case which brought them here.

"Asuna, I suppose you know the most about this case." Klein started. To his disappointment, Asuna shook her head and a short sensation of sadness flashed in her eyes.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just know that..." She glanced to the left top corner of her HUD where the time was written, 8pm "...he is been gone 15 hours by now."

"Then you can ask the police station for support tomorrow." Lizbeth threw in, fingers on her chin giving the impression of thinking hardly for more ideas she could come up with.

"That will be done by his parents as soon as possible." Asuna told her and took a sip out of the cup between her palms to warm them up. It felt like a part of herself had left her since this very morning, and had taken all the bliss and merriment of hers with it, and had left her behind with lonely coldness.

"I saw him earlier." Agil stated while crossing his arms and settling back on the comfortable, big couch. Asuna's curiosity worked up immediately, causing her to put the cup aside and listen to the next words of Agil as closely as possible.

"Don't make this look, everyone" Agil chuckled as he saw the curios looks on their faces directed at him. Then he added "I'm afraid that I must disappoint you, it isn't worthwile information, you should know." Although he said this, their curiosity didn't falter.

"Tell us what happened." Lizbeth was adamant.

After he told them about the encounter, Asuna's anxiety grew bigger. 'Kirito would never drink beer or skip school that easily' she thought. To do both at the same time, something really depressing must have led him to do so.

"I saw him too" Sinon said in a low voice as she tried to recall every single detail. "Nothing important, I just saw him walking like a dead man around in the downtown. Oh yeah, almost forgot, he had a filled bag with him." She drew the approximate circumference of the bag in the air.

As if on clue, when they fell silent cause of the lack of new information, the doorbell could be heard and Asuna rushed to open it for the late however most infomation holding person.

"Welcome Suguha" Asuna greeted, one side of her happy to get to know about more of her lover, but one side of her fearing what awaited her. She beckoned her to come in.

They greeted each other not that extensive as they did always, cause they wanted to know the reason behind Kazuto's odd behaviour lately as soon as possible. Or rather, what broke him mentally.

She started with a shrug and disappointment clearly written across her face. "I don't know the reason before you ask me that, Midori ain't telling me" She caused them to look up in disbelief.

"Even you don't know" Klein put up a lightly angered expression. "It doesn't matter what, Kirito keeps everything for himself."

"But I saw him after the inevitable event happened." She said in a wavering voice, on the verge of tearing as she the remembrance resurfaced in her mind, replaying her admired brother crying bitterly while packing things and getting out of the house.

She spilled one or two tears while she explained them how her brother reacted. The whole story along, Asuna couldn't stop the chills running down her spine. Her Kirito, showing this much of emotion outward, was unbelievable, but the matter of fact aura, Suguha seemed to emit, let her believe her anyways.

"...then my brother packed clothes and his savings from over a year into this bag of his which Sinon-san mentioned earlier. At around 5am he left the house and didn't come back yet. By the way, you should stop trying to call my brother, he left his phone at home." She ended the story, followed by a tense silence. In the end, they didn't find out anything about his whereabouts.

They continued their talk a little bit before the first ones had to log out, causing the rest to go offline too. The shiny world faded away and was replaced by a dark ceiling in her vision. Asuna took the AmuSphere off her head and remained in her lying position, deep in thoughts of her lover. She had the urge to run out at this very moment and search for Kazuto, even if she would most likely not be able to find him. However, after a short while, sleep took over her body and let her float into a dreamworld.

* * *

Strong headache fiercly pulled the young man out of his sleep. He held his forehead with both of his hands trying to surpress the pang franticly. The blood flushed through his skull, causing continuosly ebbing pain.

After many failed attempts, he managed to stand up through the help of the tree and a very low branch of it. Lifting his heavy body up, he lost balance and fell, fortunately, onto the tree. Although he didn't move that much, he felt exhausted and was already panting heavily, leaning his side on the tree.

He raised his hand to touch his forehead, which couldn't be described as a forehead anymore, but rather a stove top. 'Damn it' he cursed this forest for having so complicated paths. Yeah, not the smartest thing to do, however the panic in his mind started to grow bigger and bigger.

His stomach growled loudly and his throat cried out for water. With his savings, he had planned to eat something in a takeaway or a restaurant. But the situation he was in, presently, was something he wouldn't even expect in his wildest dreams.

'I am gonna starve' Kazuto thought seriously. It was day time by now, but he didn't hear any cars or people around. He must have been very deep in the forest. Unsteadily and doddery, he walked towards a random direction, supporting his body on every passing tree.

The flushing pain in, as he felt, every vein of his body, caused him to flinch perpetually, and the pressure in his head let him be growingly dizzy. After a felt 2 days, but actually 4 hours of walk where he covered next to no distance, his body collapsed under the frazzle, letting him fall hardly onto the ground. A new, stinging pain on his forehead opened up.

He gasped heavily for air since his chest was tightening more and more. As he was in a sort of tranquility, he felt the beating of his heart causing new pain all across his body. His head felt heavy, weighing several tons for him, and the pressure within his skull made the impression that his brain was going to explode any second.

All he could do is watch the lifeless grass in front of his eyes. First, his vision went black and white, which later got swallowed up by a darkening background until he lost complete sight and consciousness.

* * *

"Room 15-2B, oxygen deficiency, blood loss, get the machines ready." A nurse told a person via a black walkie-talkie in her one hand, and the other hand pushing the truckle bed with a boy on it who was just now sent in through thr hallways. Swerving people on the way, she pushed the bed into the said room, next to a big machine.

The nurse pulled a clipboard and pen out of a rack and readied it on her arms as the doctor entered the room. He cleared his throat and read the piece of paper in his hand aloud.

"Apply the artificial respiration mask and get him ready for the blood transfusion. Blood group A. Search for his identy and call his parents after that." He readjusted his glasses causing it to reflect the light. The nurse took the paper from him and filed it in the clipboard, writing something additional down and putting it back in the rack.

Placing the electrodes at various spots on the slim body of the unconsciousness boy, the machine started to beep at a slow rate, and the monitor displayed his ECG, electrocardiogram, otherwise put, his heart beat curves.

"He is gonna survive it." The doctor led out a sigh.

"But he will need around three stitches for the wound on his forehead. Bandage it for now and do the stitches later after the transfusion." He told and took his leave.

* * *

It has been three days since Kazuto went missing. Midori was working in her office and tipping some stuff on the keyboard when a call come in. She cleared her throat before picking up the phone on her desk next to pile of documents.

Before she could even get a tone out, the caller spoke up "Kirigaya-san, come to my office fast." and ended the call.

Midori recognized the voice and the way of talking of her boss. She stood up and headed to the room of her boss, passing many other offices on the way. After knocking two times she slowly opened the door, went inside and closed it right behind her.

Upon seeing her, he let the files fall on his table and adjusted his glasses.

"I just got a call from the hospital." He took a deep breath as Midori wondered what that could have to do with her. When the boss' lips were forming the first syllable, she realized what was the cause, and chills were sent down her spine. "They look for the mother of Kirigaya Kazuto"

"Thank you, sir!" She nodded and bowed deeply. A feeling of relief and delight formed in her head at first. Glad to hear of the boy, no her son she searched since then. But this feeling was replaced almost instantly by anxiety. Why a hospital ?

"You are free to go." Her boss smiled comfortingly and symphateticly.

"Thanks !" She bowed again before rushing to her office and grabbing her jacket, leaving this place in the most hurry she could.

She exceeded the speed limits while driving, but she was too much in a hassle with her thoughts than to really care about that. Arriving at the hospital, she asked for the room in which Kirigaya Kazuto stayed and if she could go there. She received the information she wanted and darted towards her destination.

She stood in front of the door with the text 15-2B written on it. Taking a deep breath to calm her mind, she knocked at the door and went in on response. Almost crying out, she saw Kirito on a bed lying there. On his body were many electrodes docked on the bare skin, and a small device was attached to his fingertip of the index finger.

"Kazuto..." Midori murmured to herself and rushed to him, letting her fall into the chair next to the bed and holding his not occupied hand between her palms.

She felt the warmth she had missed, she had longed for. The machine beeped loudly into her ears, seeming to echo around her mind. It was another few moments before a doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Kirigaya-san I suppose ?!" He asked clicking the end of his pen.

"Yeah, Hello" She responded rather uninvolved. She turned around in her seat, looking at the doctor. His face was neutral, if not blunt. He showed next to no emotions. A small flash of sympathy flashed briefly in his eyes before resuming it's normal cold feeling.

"I am sorry to tell this to you..." He paused shortly to muster the following words. He didn't want them to sound wrong. In this less than a second, Midori almost exploded. With widened eyes, she perked her ears and listened to the next words as carefully as possible.

" ...Kirigaya Kazuto's state is labile at this point. He lost too much blood and fell unconscious so he is currently not able to wake up, in other words, he is in a deep coma. We still don't know why, though his body is recuperating normally and accepting the new blood, his mind is forced back somehow. Tomorrow, we will inspect his fluctlight, a new technology, to get a picture of his mind and to find out what the reason for his odd state is." The doctor explained.

"What happened ?" She asked with a blunt voice.

"He was found in a forest, collapsed on the ground and with an open wound on his forehead. The diagnosis tell us, that he must have been there over a day. A pair of seniors found him lying there when they took off for a hike." He said eyeing the frozen person.

' _...I am such a terrible mother."_ She thought as tightened her grip and pressed her forehead against the back of their hands.

"Please call this lady." Midori took out a small piece of paper and scribbled a number down.

"Her name is Asuna, sorry but I am not in the state of acquianting her about that." She said in a wavering and weak voice, and sank her head sadly again.

The doctor nodded and brought the pape to the secretary. The blonde woman there dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up the line.

"Moshi, moshi, Asuna-san."

* * *

 _Asuna opened the door to the log house on the floor 22. Kirito and Asuna bought it when they confessed each other and decided to stay away from the frontlines._

 _As soon as she opened the door, a pestering scent of blood and horrific images assaulted her senses, accompanied with terrifying screams of pain. She rushed in and passed the bloodspattered walls and furniture as she searched for the source of the scream._

 _The sound led her to their bedroom. She kicked the door open and examined the situation. A shadow behind the thin curtain of the window could be seen. She blinked, but immediately regretted it, since the figure wasn't there anymore._

 _"A...su..na"_

 _Her mind filled with terror when she recognized this voice. She trembled and flinched continuosly. Turning around she saw a slim silhouette lying on their bed. The bed sheet was fully red soaked in his blood. His lifeless eyes tried to focus her, but failed horribly and went cold blank the moment after._

 _Losing him, is losing herself. An abyss opened up in her mind and dragged her into depths of despair. She screamed on top of her voice. Everything faded away in her sight and was replaced finally by a familiar dark ceiling._

Asuna screamed as she sat up. Her full body was covered in sweat and filled with fear. But this fear soon was replaced by delight as she realized that it only had been a nightmare. She wiped off the tear drops clinging to her eyes and buried her face into the pillow. She couldn't stand the thought of her Kirito-kun slendering somewhere outside there.

A small fragment of fear appeared in the back of her mind as she thought of possible explanations why Kazuto was still missing. Even he had to accept it eventually and come back.

As if on clue, a phone rang on her desk. She tentatively picked it up and pressed the phone on her ear.

"Moshi, Moshi, Asuna-san." The voice on the other side greeted. _'Why does she know my name ?'_ Asuna thought but decided to leave it unanswered.

"Midori-san asked us to phone you and tell you." The female voice started. "Kirigaya Kazuto was delivered into the hospital-..." Asuna stopped listening as soon as she heard Kazuto's name. Already getting changed quickly, she hummed in agreement and ended the call.

Totally blending out the reason for his stay in the hospital, hapiness and apprehension crossed her mind, now that she knew where Kazuto was. She stuck a toast between her teeth and left the house, briefly saying good bye to her parents before.

 _'Kirito, just wait for me'_

But at this moments she didn't know, what awaited _her_.

* * *

 **First of, sorry for the many timejumps. Hopefully it didn't confuse you xD. This story will end in the next two or three chapters. I don't wanna drag it out artificially since I believe that these kind of things worsen stories.**

 **You may be thinking now that I exaggerated his sickness ! But Cmon he was in a goddamn forest for two days, further he had a fever already before entering, cause of the night on the bench outside. These hero-seniors will appear again, so don't worry mates ! Here a teaser for the next chapter:**

 ** _His hands were cold, very cold, like a dead person's. His face was without any expression emitting an aura of coldness. His chest almost not moving at all. The mask on his face letting out a hideous sound everytime it forced air into his lungs._**

 ** _Asuna stared at the person in front of her eyes, and processed the words of the doctor. The voice resounded in her ears. She moved her lips, spelling each character of the words which were told her, without bringing a tone out._**

 **Dont forget to give Infinity Fragments a shot, I swear you won't regret it. See you next time !**


	4. Grieving Despair

**I want you to have you know that this chapter was written after I finished watching Clannad After Story... It had some impact and influenced the story I guess, if you don't like the way it's turning then blame the anime for being such a tearjerker !**

 **(Keep in mind that KiriSuna is my fav anime ship/couple amongst all of the anime couples there are)**

 **Before I start getting all emotional again, let's start !**

* * *

'He is waiting !'

She spurred her legs as she ran through the empty streets. The morning cold attacked her skin and made her milk-pale skin redden and half numb. Her chestnut hair was dragged by the air draft and fluttered behind her head. Small white oxygen clouds left her mouth, breathing at a rapid pace. Around the corner was her destination, the hospital.

The bi-parting sliding doors went open when the sensors detected her. A warm breeze of air hit her face as soon as she entered the building, more precisely the lobby. This wasn't the biggest hospital by far but it was the only one in a large area. The lobby involved the information desk and the waiting room with many evergreen plants. On the opposite wall were two small elevators.

She walked to the right to get to the information desk. A middle-aged woman around her thirties sat there behind the a protective glass wall with a tiny hole in it. Caramel brown hair, slim figure in the white clothings and glasses with a thick frame. She knew this person from her hospital days back then but the woman didn't seem to remember her naturally, she had to care about hundreds of other people in the meantime.

"How may I able to help you ?" The woman asked glimpsing shortly at her before returning her gaze back to the computer's screen.

"Could you tell me in which room Kirigaya Kazuto is ?" Asuna asked politely and tilted her head to side. The screen reflected on the surface of the woman's glasses flickering white and blue.

"He should be in room 15-2B." She said adjusting her glasses with two fingers.

"Thank you very much" Asuna bowed briefly in gratitude and rushed to the mentioned room without wasting a single moment. She hesitated in front of the wooden door coated in white gloss paint with the sign 15-2B on it.

She put her forehead gingerly on the door not to make any sound. She imagined her beloved Kirito behind the doors sitting on the bed and smiling lovingly in her direction. The smile she missed and longed for. She imagined him embracing her tightly his arms around her waist and filling her up with the familiar scent of his.

The door squeaked as she opened it slowly.

A glimpse was all she needed to destroy her imagination and make her very heart shatter into millions of pieces. Her lungs and heart seemed to have forgotten how to work for a split second. All the energy to think clearly had left her behind with a blank mind, only resounding the continuous loud beeping of the machine.

Kirito lay there on the bed with a huge breathing mask and around ten electrodes connected to his naked upper body.

After another few seconds of complete emptiness in her mind, she managed to break out the paralyzation from shock and get with unsteady steps to him before collapsing on his bedside.

She gathered all the energy in her weak body to pull herself up the free chair and sat on it, her head resting on his chest.

Her mind fully focused on his weak and slow heartbeat. She tried to blend out the disconcerting sound of the breathing mask, which made her grow more and more flurried and anxious.

Tears rolled down her cheek creating a tiny puddle on his bare cold skin.

"Asuna-san" A male voice registered in her mind but she didn't react to it beside a low moan to show him that he was heard.

"Do you want to know about his state ?" He asked bluntly polite. She had a vague plan of course which didn't involve him waking up anytime soon which could be told with only a simple glimpse

His hands were cold, very cold, like a dead person's. His face was without any expression emitting an aura of coldness. His chest almost not moving at all. The mask on his face letting out a hideous sound every time it forced air into his lungs.

The doctor continued his speech "He is in a very deep coma due mainly mental damage. I am afraid to tell that it wouldn't be too surprising if he doesn't wake up or even ****"

An abyss filled with despair and sadness opened up beneath her and engulfed her whole body in an instant.

Asuna stared at the person in front of her eyes, and processed the words of the doctor. The voice resounded in her ears multiple times before she could grasp them. She moved her lips, spelling each character of the word which was told her, without bringing out a tone.

...

No idea how much time passed, no idea what was happening outside, no idea what was happening inside, no idea about anything she cried and sobbed bitterly on the person's chest till the nurses forced her and Midori, who was with her almost the whole day, to leave as the visiting hours came to an end.

...

At home she didn't bother talking to anyone and locked herself in her room. She face planted her pillow, not to sleep but to absorb her tears. There weren't as many as in the hospital, but that was only because her tear ducts were almost completely dried out.

She remained in this position until the first sunrays brightened up her room and indicated the morning after a restless night. No motivation to do anything the whole sunday since the hospital was closed, she decided to just lie on her bed and let the day pass but a phone call from her childhood friend Rika who she couldn't ignore at best will, opposed her idea.

"Hello Asuna !" Rika said as cheerful as ever.

"Hey..." Asuna responded in a weak wavering voice, but tried her best it from her. Lizbeth, her friend since their childhood days, hadn't left that unnoticed.

"What's up Asuna ? Something wrong ?"

"..." She didn't know whether to tell her or hide the case. As an old friend she had the right to know but Asuna didn't want to involve her and let her feel bad, so she just kept silent without another choice.

"Okay, I see." Lizbeth said and ended the call. Asuna didn't know what she meant but brushed the thoughts off and looked at the white ceiling of her room. She stretched her hand out in front of her in order to touch it, as if the ceiling was the gate to her dreams. Of course she couldn't actually touch it, but she didn't bother.

Her thoughts were fully focused on her in-game husband and boyfriend.

The loud doorbell buzzing dragged her out of the neverending train of thoughts. Her parents weren't at home, so she had to answer the door.

She wiped off the small tears clinging to her the corners of her eyes and inhaled deeply to get a strong voice out. The redness of eyes which have shed tears through the whole night was impossible to hide.

"Asuna..."

Lizbeth jumped in and hugged her before the door opened up completely. Asuna stood there surprised in her arms. Lizbeth grabbed her shoulders and faced her with a stern and intense look.

"You can tell me, Asuna, we are best-friends"

Alone the thought of what to say made her eyes wetten again. She couldn't hold it in forever, she had to tell somebody in the end, and this somebody was Lizbeth.

Asuna's trembling legs couldn't hold out any longer under the weight, so she collapsed on to her knees. Lizbeth went down on her knees too no to break the hug. She didn't know if it was useful in any way but if it was comforting in the slightest amount she would continue.

Asuna pressed her forehead on her shoulder and would have started to cry if she could but she was sure that there was no tear left in her eyes. After quite a while she mustered the words to say and told her between heavy sobs.

"Kirito...coma...possibility...of..."

Although she couldn't say the last word Lizbeth understood it, rather she understood everything Asuna tried to tell her since they knew each other for a very long time now she could tell easily.

Lizbeth tried to comfort her with reassuring words while she herself started to spill tears. And so they spend the whole day together without the slightest fragment of joy or happiness.

* * *

"Come in !" A dampened voice could be heard through the door. Asuna pushed the door open slowly and entered the hospital room. She looked through the room, frightening her like every other time.

In the middle next to the bed were three small chairs, two occupied by Midori and the doctor, one free for herself. The doctor held a tablet with screen in deep light blue in his arms. The two sitting there had both of their heads turned in her direction and beckoned her to sit down.

"As I told you, we have made a few fluctlight analyses from his brain or rather from his mind." The doctor swiped wildly around on his screen before pressing the final button. Light shot from the tablet and created a blue-white hologram from an oval object at first.

This object increased in detail and acuity. The form had changed into a brain in the end.

"This is the brain of Kirigaya Kazuto-san" The doctor pointed at the mid-section of the brain from where some kind of impulses were sent out at a certain pace and brushed over the whole brain.

"I will enable it to show the damaged areas." He swiped around on the screen and finally some red points showed up at various spots on the surface.

"These are the areas which got damaged due the lack of oxygen for a certain amount of time."

Asuna felt like crying again, a side glance told her that Midori wasn't in any other state. The woman gulped loudly before speaking up again.

"Will he wake up?"

"I don't know. We don't have the technology to make something like that clear. Consider your chances fifty-fifty." The doctor had a straight expression with a slight hint of sympathy. After a while of silence, the doctor left the room with the two of them behind. They took their time to think about the situation in silence the next twenty minutes.

Suddenly, the continuous beeping from the machine shot up and the display went crazy with those curves. The machine screamed frightening alarm.

Asuna was paralyzed from shock, and started to spill helpless tears from her widened eyes filled with terror and fear. Midori screamed for help which soon was followed by dozen of nurses.

"Go, we need to get him into the surgery!"

* * *

 **That rushed ending of this chapter ^^ I actually wanted to write another 500-1000 words for this chapter but it didn't work out in the end. My exams are escalating and I really had the urge of uploading something.**

 **Note: It was too goddamn hot so I couldn't really focus the second half of this chapter. I am sorry for that and for the shortness! BLAME THE SUN !**

 **Sayonara !**


	5. Good and Bad News

Im sorry for the immense waiting time for this chapter. I just don't know why but this story of mine makes itself hard to write. You should know that I am a person who goes with 'the flow' while writing the story which basically means that I don't set out plans before but think of something shortly before writing it (most of the times while writing the scene before). And this story is really hard to write as I let this story get dragged into the more 'dark side' if you know what I mean.

So sorry again and hopefully I won't take this crazy long next time

INSERT LINE BREAK

A huge cloud of anxiety filled her mind growing bigger and bigger, rendering her unable to think clearly. The most important person in her life was just now on the other part of the hospital standing between the borders of life and death. Asuna couldn't stop the fearful thoughts rushing and had to shake her head vigorously when one crossed her mind, to get rid of it. _Kirito would never ever leave me...right ? He promised !_ That was the only thing she could think of to calm herself in this situation.

Currently, she was sitting on one of the many seats in the waiting room rowed along the wall. It was the nearest one to the exit of the room which was around five steps to her right. Some patients were talking loudly, some in fear and some relaxed, but none seemed to be as anxious as Asuna was.

"Something wrong, miss ?"

A little girl dragged Asuna out of the slowly consuming cloud of anxiety in her mind. Shiny blue eyes stared up at her from the seat next to her. Blonde hair was tucked behind her ears and reached all the way to her shoulder blades. A doll-like blue dress made her almost 'cuteness in person'. She was maybe around ten. Her height wasn't enough to let her feet touch the ground while sitting, even when the hospital seats were installed pretty low, so she let her legs dangle from the edge of the seat which she grabbed with both of her hands. A slight tilt of her head and brief blink reminded Asuna that she was asked something seconds ago.

"No, not really." It didn't matter how hard she tried to muster a strong voice, she couldn't manage to say it without a wavering in her voice. Although it was almost unnoticeable, the little girl noticed it anyway.

"If something is bothering you, you should tell someone." Sometimes little kids were more of an adult, than adults or teens themselves. Asuna smiled back friendly with the best smile she could affect.

"What are you doing here ?" Asuna asked the child whose face darkened immediately. She realized that this would go too much into her privacy and she shouldn't have asked but before she could open her mouth to apologize, the little girl spoke up.

"I am gonna have an injection by one of those big syringes ... It looks really painful !" The girl made a fearful but simultaneously cute face which made Asuna almost shot up and hug her tightly. Instead she patted her smooth lion-tooth blonde hair and smiled calmingly.

"It isn't painful at all ! You just have to think about something else while holding a deep breath and you won't feel anything." Asuna said that what always was told her when she herself was afraid of having an injection in the past. That were the exact same word her father told her each time.

"Really ?"

"Yeah really..." Asuna kept the smile on her face, waiting for the hard thinking girl to react. After a few beats, the little girly mirrored the smile and said cheerfully.

"Thanks nee-san, I will try it ! By the way, my name is Carla, yours ?" She was quite direct with words which didn't fit her appearance and made Asuna think about it longer than she should have.

"My name is Asuna. Where's your mommy ?" Asuna looked swiftly for a middle aged woman around, instinctively searching for a woman with blonde hair. When Asuna looked back to the little girl a pout had formed on her cute face, which was even cuter now with that expression.

"I told you why I am here so you should do too." She mumbled between her puffed up cheeks. The kid had managed to make her almost completely forget about why she was here. Asuna lowered her gaze as she leaned back and let her hair dangle in front of her eyes, the corners of her lips curled down as she thought back.

"Ehm sorry, miss. You don't need to tell me !" She waved with her hand dismissingly with a surprised look on her face, but Asuna only smiled weakly.

"You told me your reason so Im gonna tell you mine. My boyfriend is currently getting operated and it's not sure if he'll survive" After a while of awkward silence Asuna raised her head to see if Carla was still there. She hadn't made any sound since Asuna had ended saying her sentence. But what she saw was surprising. Carla had balled her hands in front of her mouth and was looking shocked, almost teary.

"My, my. Don't let it bother you." Asuna calmed her patting her shoulder softly.

"I am so sorry for you." The girl lay her hands upon Asuna's left hand which was nearer to her and looked with strongly shimmering eyes at hers. Her attitude had changed completely in mere seconds.

"Don't worry, he'll come back. I don't know anything about him, but as beautiful as you are he must be a very special person." Carla smiled widely, and it made Asuna relax a bit unconsciously.

"Thanks, you are a very pretty and kind girl." Asuna responded to her smile with one of her own and patted a last time the younger girl before a nurse entered the waiting room.

"Yuuki Asuna !" The nurse gazed around the whole room and found the now standing Asuna walking towards her. Asuna threw a brief glimpse back to the little girl who showed her a clenched fist with a thumb sticking out upwards, and silently moved her lips noticeably, making Asuna smile lightly as she translated the movement of her mouth into words.

 _'Good luck, Asuna !'_

INSERT LINE BREAK

Asuna's POV

Walking through the crowded hallways of the hospital, I and the middle aged nurse in front of me finally had arrived at our destination. I was told to wait in here till another doctor comes. So I was waiting for the doctor who seemed to be gladly taking his time. If there was something like thinking about something till collapsing then I was doing it right now. My fearing thoughts and depressive thoughts crossed my mind endlessly and only made the weight on my heart heavier. I swear I would have collapsed if the doctor hadn't appeared for another minute.

The door opened behind me and I raised to my feet and gave a quick bow of dear respect due his authority and even more cause he was one of the doctors who were trying their best for Kirito. The doctor mirrored my action, even if not bowing nearly as deep as I did which was of course totally natural. Lifting his head I got a clear image of him for the first time since he entered the room. Middle long brown hair covered his forehead but was short enough not to obscure him. A doctor's' gown, glasses and clipboard made his appearance of a doctor fulfilling

On the face of the doctor was a slight smile...

I felt like all the weight on my heart vanished completely and was replaced by cheery joy. My nervous trembling calmed slowly and I let a sigh of relief escape from my lips. The doctor coughed in his fist, be it to clear his throat or to indicate the start of his talking, or both.

"Where is miss Kirigaya?"

Kazuto's mother had to get back and work again. I never understood anything about job contracts or insurances so I couldn't explain myself why she had to go back to work in such a tight situation but her boss seemed to insist

"She had to attend at her workplace due a direct call from her boss"

"Whatsoever.." Readjusting his glasses the doctor flipped over a few pieces of paper in his clipboard and read or rather skimmed through the paper as it appeared.

"Kirigaya Kazuto got through the surgery without any problems. It is expected that he will wake up at late evening."

A blissful smile formed on my lips without my notice. I was sunk in thoughts yet again. Thoughts about what would happen next after his awakening. He still had those mysterious problems I still didn't hear of which made all this happen in the first place. Also how should I act when he woke up. While pressing my finger against my chin, searching in the very depths of my mind for solutions, the voice of the doctor dragged me out of the 'search'. This time his voice didn't sound happy like before, low pity clearly could be heard this time.

"But...there is still a minor problem, 10% to be more accurate. It could happen that a certain tumor evolves in his brain due a specific virus he was infected with."

10% ...

A chance of 10% that all of my hope and dreams forming a family with Kirito would shatter, 10% that the most important thing to me would leave me, 10% the I would lose every reason for me to live on. My life without Kirito would be unthinkable, unbearable, just not right. My whole body twitched as the thought shot through my mind. I decided to put it aside, which was easier said than done, and focus more on the 90% chance of being reunited again.

Only later I noticed through the bangs of my hair dangling in front of my eyes that I had let the doctor wait there for several seconds as my thoughts raced at an incredible pace through my head and made time appear faster than it actually was. I bowed deeply again, this time more in gratitude and excuse as I said my thanks to him, and waited for the steps to die out in the distance.

 _90% hm ?! Kirito-kun will survive ! No matter what happens !_

INSERT LINE BREAK

It has been five hours since I have got the message of Kazuto's state. I was yet again waiting for the person I loved so much that I would gladly wait an eternity. I was told to go home and wait for an incoming call but I couldn't leave the hospital without Kazuto. For that I had been far too anxious and flurried so I just sat on the seat from before again in the waiting room. Unfortunately, the little girl called Carla wasn't here anymore so I was left alone with my thoughts yet again. This time they hadn't been as bad as before, but the ten percent still bothered me like a lot.

I brought out my smartphone which was one of the latest ones on the market. Although I never really cared about cellphones my parents insisted that I had to bring along the best of its kind always with me so nobody could show off next to me. Maybe it was for their position or pride but they always wanted that I am perfect and have everything. They even tried to talk me into showing off to other persons. Of course I didn't agree.

Pearl-like objects were attached to the all-around case of my phone through a mini-chain. Pulling the button out of its place from the right side I opened the front of the case like a door leftwards, allowing me to see and touch the display of my smartphone. My background picture invoked like magical words a smile on my face unconsciously.

Behind the big half-transparent numbers of the clock and date, there was me and Kirito from back then when we were used to play Alfheim Online often, what now wasn't the case anymore. In the picture there was me, an Undine character with ocean blue hair, sitting with our little child Yui, in her plain sleepwear, on the sofa of our small log house in Alfheim which was copied from the Aincrad one we lived in. And next to me was the Spriggan boy with an ear to ear smile, wrapping an arm around me and Yui. _I wish we can do these kind of things soon again !_

The numbers read 8.46 pm. I've been here since 8 am, otherwise put when the doors opened and they allowed visitors. It wouldn't take much longer and Kazuto would wake up if the doctor said the truth. Also, Midori's, Kazuto's mother's, work shift must have ended around now and she was heading to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Hello, Asuna !" As if on clue, a well known voice made me gaze lift from the calming picture on her phone. Kazuto's mother stood there in her black work suit, which meant that she must have rushed here directly. Although she must have been in her forties now, she didn't looked like it. It was like a twenty-year old woman, with Suguha's face in adult form, and Kazuto's hair in female version. I put my phone back into my little brown bag under my arm, and rose to my feet in respect while greeting her back. She took the seat next to me where Carla had been sitting earlier.

"Thank you Asuna, if it weren't for you nobody would have been at Kazuto's side." It wasn't a question whether it was relevant to be at his side when he was still in a comatose state. It was just natural to have someone near to you who could receive the news from the doctors.

So the next ten or twenty minutes it was us discussing about the situation after I had told her everything I knew from the doctors. It appeared like she had tensed up a lot more from the point with the chance of life-endangering tumor onward.

"Asuna, you should know ..." Midori said with a worrisome inflection in her voice which made me feel immediately at great unease. The bangs of her hair threw a shadow on her eyes, only intensifying the earlier effect.

"Kazuto never really had the strongest body, or greatest luck." I have to admit that I was at a loss for words in that moment. Neither I did understand the sudden topic, neither I expected to hear something like that.

"He got sick, ...very often when he was younger. I don't know what happened over the two years but his immune system got damaged again in this great time of inactivity." I just could imagine the small Kirito-kid in bed covers and a tiny thermometer sticking out of his mouth. But what did she want to say with that ?!

"Finally, it is my fault for everything what happened to him. He got to learn it in the worst time possible. If I only had told him earlier." So she actually knew what was going on ?! Midori's face scrunched up heavily as a sob formed on her face.

"Right, you don't know why he ran off, do you ?" I shook my head barely enough to notice.

"He found out that he was adopted and both of his biological parents had died years ago."

Kirito-kun... _adopted_ ?!

That was way too much for my brain to process. He always talked so highly about his 'sister and mother'. Just imagining it would have happened to me made me almost cry. As if it wasn't enough for me to handle, another voice was registered in my brain.

"Kazuto is awake, you are now allowed to visit him."

INSERT LINE BREAK

Like I said earlier, I am sorry that this took me so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter whatsoever.

The next chapter will appear in September since I am abroad on a vacation. This story will be on hiatus the whole August. Please review ! I hope you have a great summer holiday !

PEACE OUT !


	6. Reunion

Reunion

She took a very deep breath in order to calm herself. But as she expected, she failed. Her mind was agitated to the fullest. It was most pobably the happiest moment of her life, beside the proposal from him, but it was _difficult._ She had no idea how to face Kazuto in that moment. He was waiting for her, lonely and isolated, behind the door on which she pressed her forehead against. Midori was behind her, a hand placed on her left shoulder, and a side glimpse told her that even she was in no other condition. She breathed in as much as she could under the pressure, and exhaled slowly, while listening to the dampened beeping of Kazuto's heart.

Then she turned the door knob to the right and went in without giving herself anytime longer to hestitate.

The room was divided into two by orange curtains crossing through the room. Though dimming daylight seeped through the curtain and provided enough light to see everything clear, the white light of the flourescent lamp gave the room the standard hospital-look and lighted every so little corner. The shapes of loud working and beeping machines could be seen through the thin curtains they hang up for whatever reason. Cables, as she supposed, were leaving the machines and melted into the shadow of the bed.

And lying on the bed was the shadow of a slim person.

Silently she took step after step, everyone seeming a little harder to make than the pervious one. Fortunately, Midori was there too, so Asuna hadn't had to do the first move. Midori pulled the curtains to the side, barely enough to let one person slip in at the same time. Asuna followed Kazuto's mother, the thoughts almost consuming her.

But then, all the thoughts vanished as if magic was cast on her, when she saw the lying figure of her lover and beloved. Electrodes were connected to almost every part of his body. They couldn't see his face as it was turned away from them, a bandage was wrapped around his head and he was looking out of the window at the orange clouds covering nearly all of the sky. Her mind was dominated by joy, endless happiness and relief, making the previous mind-splitting thoughts from earlier disintegrate into thin air.

"Ahh.." The sound escaped from her mouth which she had let open unconsciously as she gazed in sheer bliss.

Then she concentrated all her mindforce to move her feet a few steps, which was needed to move the weak and doddery legs of hers, so she was standing next to Midori.

Kazuto had noticed them by now and had turned his head from the window to meet their gazes. Asuna couldn't stop a tear of joy welling up in the corner of her eye, and wiped it away with the back of her fist.

"Sorry..." Kazuto croaked. The weakness in the voice made almost her heart crumble. Asuna tried to respond, but she didn't even get out a croak.

"I am sorry, so sorry." Midori cried and rushed to Kazuto's side, taking both of his hands between her palms. Tears were rolling down her cheek as she spoke on.

"I shouldn't have hid it from you for so long." The despair was catching and now Asuna was sheding tears along Kazuto's mother's words. Kazuto shifted his weight, and sat up which caused some cables to stretch more than they should, but he obviously didn't care. He looked around the room, first at the ceiling, then to Midori very long, and finally directly at Asuna. No, it was more like he was looking right through her. The diming orange sunlight shimmered in the corners of his eyes, what she supposed to be tears.

"I am sorry." This time it wasn't a croak, but a loud whisper and it was clearly directed at Asuna. She couldn't hold it in, the tears she tried to hold back after letting some slip. They flowed down without stopping, and she walked with unsteady steps to the edge of the bed, taking the unmoving body of him into a tight hug. It was a hug, to make sure he was really 'the' guy in front of her, to be able to inhale his calming scent once again, and to get rid of all the nerve-wrecking thoughts she had a minute ago. But to her disappointment, Kazuto didn't return the hug. Though his hands were freed from Midori's grip, his arms only lay on the bed like limp.

Asuna took a few steps back, or rather stumbled back, and looked at the boy's face painted in sorriness. He didn't look to Asuna, just down at the ground at nothing in particular.

"...I can't .." Tear drops fell to the bed sheet, and his full-body trembled painfully.

"I am...so sorry...for everything...so sorry..." The pace of drops splashing on the sheet and leaving gray spots increased with each moment. Asuna tried to surpress the ache deep in her chest upon seeing Kazuto in such a state.

She went for another hug. If there was something she could do despite the heavy helplesness she felt, then at least be with him. Embracing him tightly once again, half to stop the trembling of his body and half to stop her own, they remained like that for a while.

* * *

The sough of severe rain splashing partially on the stone pavement, and partially on the umbrella held above him, reverberated without stop. He was wearing a suit, crouched low, and had his gaze locked on two stones stuck into the wet carpet of grass in front of him.

Of course they weren't random stones...- They were tombstones

The ones of his genuine parents, to be more exact...

Though the rain shouldn't have touched his eyes, he felt liquid running down from them. Wiping them away with his sleeve, he looked above towards the petite hand which held the umbrella. Following the slender arm, clad in a white-grey jacket, he finally met the face of the person.

The hazel eyes were focused on the two tombstones, with an expression hard to read. With each gust due the bad weather, her smooth chestnut-brown hair, fluttered beautifully, and made him remind once more how lucky he nevertheless was.

Yesterday, he, Asuna and Midori, his 'mother', talked, cried a lot, and cheered at last. He apologized for his childlike deeds upon hearing the truth, and Midori for having hid the secret for so long. Though Asuna hadn't done anything wrong, she cried too.

He averted his gaze back to the two tombstones, and imagined how his parents would look upon him from somewhere behind those dark grey clouds dominating the whole sky.

A honk, almost completely drowned by the loud rain, registered barely in his mind.

"Are you ready ?" Asuna asked, right next to him, and he could guess she was looking to him with a worried expression without looking up.

"Hm" He nodded slightly and rose to his usual height. Taking the umbrella's grip away from her hand, he held it between them (though more at her side) and they slowly walked down the stone path leading towards the exit of the graveyard.

Before the tombstones got out of sight, he glimpsed back at thw two and prayed a last time that his mother and father could hear his thoughts.

 _Thank you mom, dad, I will visit soon again_

After exiting the graveyard, they got into the dull black car waiting for them at their side of the street. His mother, Midori, waved and beckoned them through the window of the car. A smile formed on his face as he recalled the plans they had. Asuna didn't left that unnoticed and pressed harder against his shoulder while giggling cheerily.

"Let's go..."

* * *

A humongous sofa in the in front of a grey background and grey floor. The room was well-lit from various corners and directions. The camera was placed at head-height. There wasn't any shadow, well it was only natural. They were in a photographic studio.

"Please ready yourself for the family photo." A woman with a huge pony-tail out of chocolate-brown hair at the back of her head, said as she placed herself behind the camera and danced with her fingers above the screen, suppossingly setting something in the options.

I, Kirigaya Kazuto, took a glance downwards to my body to check and readjust my suit, but before I had a chance to do so, my right arm was dragged by a force which I wouldn't have liked to resist, Asuna. She had an elegant violet dress, and her hair wasn't braided as I knew it, but curly and wavy flowing down her shoulders. Though I was already mesmerized by her appearance when she stepped out of the cabin (fully made-up hair and removed jacket), and normally the effect of her beauty should have lessened, I was as mesmerized as the first time.

Dragging me to the big sofa, she sat down on and pulled me right next to her. I don't know when but Suguha and Midori had already sat down to the other side of it.

After a short while...

 _*Flash !*_

Suguha left, to her right was Midori who had her arms slung around her, and her fingertips touching Asuna from behind, and to my right was Asuna clinging on to my arm with a radiant smile.

I looked at the picture for several seconds, before an elbow-jab into my side disrupted my stare. A giggling Suguha was the cause and before I had a chance of being angry, she exclaimed like a child. ...Well, she was one.

"It's great !" Midori, who was driving the car right now, looked towards us through the driving mirror and nodded. The front passenger seat was occupied till a minute ago, but Asuna had already been driven to her home. I once again gazed at the photo in my hands.

"But there is a slight flaw..." I had no idea what Midori meant with that so I pricked my ears. As she grinned through the driving mirror, I already knew what was about to come.

"Asuna isn't in our family yet officially, sooooo Kazutooooo..." My cheeks assuming the colour of crimson red heated up at that thought which was brought into words soon.

"Don't let her wait too long..."

"I don't intend to." An almost instant reply left my tongue. Either it was the red cheeks of mine which I couldn't get bsck to normal colour, or my wry and sheepish expression, words beyond my imagination entered my ear.

"Kirigaya Asuna has a good ring to it, doesn't it !"

"mooooom..."

"And I already know a great name you could give your child when you have one."

"Eh ?!" My cheeks weren't cheeks anymore, but two burning stovetops.

"Yuuki, though Kurohime isn't bad either."

"MOOOOOOOMM, Staaaaaaahp iiiiitttt !"

* * *

My creativity is below zero, and motivation all the more. Originally I intended to let Kazuto lose his memories, or let him draw the 10%, and bring death upon him (ofc that one would be the most tragic one, even if I planned to make him go through a miracle and be saved in the end, cause I can't just let him die). But all these plans were cancelled due...lack of time (actually laziness).

Well, this was originally only an experiment (to write something w/o action). However I am unable to mantain something like that for long, so I'll get back to writing action-based stories which is totally more my thing.

Hope you liked it !

Sayonara...


End file.
